


Stride On, Hibiya!

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Breakfast, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Hibiya Amamiya wasn't the most confident young man in many ways. He often feared even asking the people whom he cherished and such for help.He began to see the benefits of the Mekakushi Dan whom's members belong close to his heart of course.





	Stride On, Hibiya!

For as long as Hibiya could remember, he was practically alone friends wise. Always the last to be picked for anything. That was until he met Hiyori. Since that day, he'd felt at ease and comforted. Hiyori made him happy beyond belief. He always looked forward to spending time with her. She was his only friend..

That was until about 1 year ago..On this day in that year, he had met with the Mekakushi Dan. First, he found the members annoying oldies but he grew to love them like they were his family. The first member he somewhat had met by chance was Momo. Momo at first glance, was way too enthusiastic and she tuckered him out easily. But he, got used to having her around alongside the others.

Hibiya woke up slowly, sitting up with no urgency what so ever. He stretched to begin with, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he moved his blanket off of him. "Another day awake, another day of my insecurities hurting me again I guess.." The small boy sighed, reluctantly clambering out of bed. He could already hear everyone outside, mostly some commotion from the kitchen.

"Haruka! You're meant to be helping me make breakfast! Not eating the ingredients as we're making pancakes.." Kido said with a sigh, holding a mixing bowl in her hands. She had just stopped mixing for a minute and noticed the male eating some of chocolate chips that were meant to go into the pancakes they were making for everyone's breakfast.

Haruka was snacking on the chips, a bit of chocolate around his lips. He was smiling innocently at Kido with a little giggle. "Sorry~ You know how I get with sweet things!" The boy giggled still, soon placing the bag down on the counter. 

Hibiya peered in and watched the two closely. They looked..happy despite the fact that they were bickering. The small boy waddled into the kitchen, and he just clung to Kido's leg a tiny bit.

Feeling the unfamiliar feeling around her left leg, Kido looked down at Hibiya. She flashed him a little smile. "Morning, little guy. The pancakes will take a bit but you can help us too if you want. It'll take a bit since Haruka keeps eating the ingredients. You'll be more help than him." The tall female joked with a laugh leaving her lips as she picked Hibiya up and placed him on the counter.

Soon enough, Kido was pouring the mixture into the frying pan, humming gently as she prepared the pancakes. Haruka watched her intently with Hibiya, sometimes humming along with Kido to distract her. The cheeky boy.

Hibiya snacked a bit of the chocolate chips with Kido's permission of course unlike a certain foodie. He looked pretty pleased with the taste. He happened to notice there was a little bit of pancake mixture left in the bowl. He poked Kido to ask if he could lick some to taste test it. Of course, the older female let him and his eyes lit up once he tried it. 

"Tastes great! I'm gonna go see what Kano and Seto are doing!" He said gently, pushing himself off of the counter before wandering off into the living room, with a little smile on his lips. There wasn't much going on in the living room. Shintaro and Kano were playing a game of chess.

"And..Checkmate again, Shintaro! Wow you really suck at this don't you?" Kano said with a slight teasing tone in his voice as he spoke, laughing quite happily at his about 15th chess victory against Shintaro that afternoon. Wow,these two were competitive weren't they? 

"Shut up, Kano. It's just beginner's nerves." Shintaro lied, mumbling a bit under his breath as Takane, who had been sat watching them the entire time. "I mean, he isn't wrong there! You've liberally lost 13, tied two games with him and not a single win!" The girl chirped, holding her hand up to her lips as she seemed to have her head in the clouds.

"Steady, Marry..You'll fall with all that tea. Here, let me help." Chimed Seto's cheerful voice as he got up, walking over to Marry, whom was carrying a tray into the living room which was carrying a few cups of tea. 

"Everyone, I'm back." The sound of the door closing again chimed throughout their headquarters which caused about 8 or so heads to raise in curiosity. The person who had just entered was Ayano..but it appeared she had brought a guest with her. Hiyori. "I was going for the morning and extra classes I take her and saw her on my way so I really couldn't resist bringing her back with me!" Ayano beamed brightly, undoing her prized red scarf slightly before smiling around at everyone.

"Kiiiddoo! Are the pancakes ready yet? I'm staarrvvving!" Kano whined, having called it quits and given up with Shintaro's fruitless efforts to beat him at a game of chess. Despite not having had breakfast just yet, the NEET sat besides him simply was now stuffing his face with chips to preoccupy himself. Or maybe he's just a sore loser? He probably honed his skills purely in MMORPG's and such. 

"Shintarooo! No chips for a breakfast! Kido and Haruka are making us pancakes!" Takane huffed, slapping the bag of chips out of Shintaro's hands. Typical behavior for her. "I'll just take them to the kitchen so he doesn't try and sneak some when we're not looking." Ayano remarked with a giggle , getting up and moving the bag of chips into the kitchen away from a certain NEET, who was now whining because his precious chips had been taken away. 

"I hope we didn't let anyone starve!" Haruka joked with a chuckle. He was holding two plates in each hand. "Everyone grab a plate. There's some spread in the kitchen if you want that on your pancakes too!" 

"Eat up, sweetheart." Kido encouraged the moment she gave Hibiya a plate before she kissed him on the head. Sorta in a motherly way considering she was the motherly member of the group.

"We don't have any plans today right?" Momo asked, already making a dash to the kitchen to grab some spread and strawberries. "Why don't we all have a family day? We can all watch movies and bake and stuff like that together! It'll be fun!"

Hiyori laughed a bit. "That sounds..Good." She was going to say boring but then realised that this could all potentially be fun for her. Especially since this was the family that Hibiya had claimed as his own. And Hibiya was her closest friend wasn't he? 

"Sure. Let's all do that! It'll be great! We can play charades later! And this time, Kano! Nothing perverted, there are children here." Ayano gestured to both Hibiya and Kano whom she was trying to snuggle.

"I can't promise anything but okay!" Kano grinned and slid the chess board away in the drawer nearby. "Besides, seeing you all react to pervy stuff makes me laugh!"

Let's just say, many things went on that day. Boardgames, party games, cooking and just a bit of sibling collaborated chores. They certainly were a large and funny family. But none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
